This invention relates to an air bag module.
An air bag module for a vehicle typically has an air bag and an air bag inflator. The air bag and air bag inflator are located in an air bag housing, which is mounted to a part of the vehicle. The housing has an opening through which the air bag deploys. A cover is placed over this opening. The cover may have a tear seam that tears when the air bag inflates to allow the air bag to deploy through the torn cover of the housing.
The cover is usually attached to the housing by rivets, brackets or other complicated connection features. The connection feature must securely attach the cover to housing. Due to the complexity of these connection features, the attachment of the cover to the air bag housing is time consuming. In addition, these connection features make the removal of the cover from the housing difficult. Accordingly, servicing the air bag module may also take too much time.
Moreover, while the air bag module is installed as a unit in the vehicle, the housing is generally mounted to one point of the vehicle and the cover mounted to another point. Because the cover and the housing are attached at different points, it may be difficult to install the air bag module into the vehicle if these mounting points are not where they should be.
A need therefore exists for an air bag module that allows a quick and simple installation and/or removal of the air bag cover onto the air bag housing while providing sufficient tolerance to permit the air bag cover and the air bag housing to be mounted to the vehicle at different attachment points.